


Lovesick Text

by MikkiNigatsu9



Series: MakoHaru Week 2016 [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Haru misses Makoto, M/M, MakoHaru Week 2016, Makoto is a sweetie, Meddling Rin, Olympics, Rin is clueless, This isn't RinHaru, Tokyo - Freeform, boyfriend shirt, hotel room, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikkiNigatsu9/pseuds/MikkiNigatsu9
Summary: Team Japan is competing at the Olympic Trials. Rin notices that Haru is missing a certain someone and decides to meddle.-Prompt: Season 3 or (NSFW) Tokyo(mine is SFW)





	

**Author's Note:**

> My fourth contribution to MakoHaru Week 2016! I actually have two Tokyo/Olympics-related stories, but I'll post the other one later.
> 
> I know Rin is prominent here, but I swear this is 100% MakoHaru.
> 
> EDIT: I thought about changing the title since "lovesick" has several interpretations (like feeling sick from unrequited love), but I can't think of anything better besides 'I Miss You' which is everywhere. So, I'm sticking with 'lovesick' as in missing the person one loves/one's lover. Either way, there's a serious case of longing involved.

     Rin emerges from the bathroom, clothed in sweatpants and a loose-fitted tank top, drying his damp red hair with a towel. He notices Haru lying on the bed to his right, staring forlornly at the cellphone raised above his head.

“The shower’s yours. Or the bath. Whichever.”

Haru’s eyes widen for a split second and he sits up as if Rin’s voice somehow revives him. “Thanks,” he says plainly with a neutral face. He retrieves his night clothes from his travel bag and without even a glance, passes Rin, slips into the bathroom, and shuts the door.

"The nerve of that guy," Rin hisses just as running water echoes from the bathroom. Rin ambles to Haru's bed, keeping the abandoned cellphone in sight. Letting the towel drape his neck, he plops his bottom onto the bed, making the phone bounce off the edge and hit the carpeted floor face down. 

Rin stares at the device with minor disdain. He recalls the rather cold interactions he's had with Haru these past few days. Rin hoped rooming with Haru would be fun. He thought with their awkward bed situation in Australia behind them, they could, at least, enjoy sharing space in this spacious Tokyo hotel room. But since the Olympic Trials started four days ago, Haru's been gloomy. He checks his phone constantly, almost every thirty minutes, even in-between heats. 

It's strange. As far as Rin knows, Haru never calls or texts anyone. He may receive a message now and then, but even at that Haru rarely replies. Haru couldn't be homesick, they were only an hours' drive away from his dorm, and he couldn't be missing Iwatobi at a time like this. And he definitely couldn't be wanting to text someone for a change, right?

Rin would have complaints if Haru were dragging the team down, but as expected from a natural swimmer, Haru was exceptional in his last three heats, more poised to qualify than anyone, including Rin himself. The steadfast movement, the power, and grace that Rin admires so much in Haru were shining in full display. And they will continue to. Rin doesn't doubt that. 

But he wants his friend back. The friend whose emotions are too often a mystery, yet somehow easy to shake up. The friend whose freak-meter knows no bounds around water, and a few other things Rin can’t understand, like mackerel. Haru is _not_ some moody, hopeless guy who stares (and _just_ stares) at his phone screen.

Rin hunches over to retrieve the phone. He presses the home button and the screen relights. It isn’t locked which may mean Haru doesn’t have a passcode. The danger of that is quickly forgotten when he sees a blank text thread with _Makoto_ typed in the receiver's text field. It doesn’t take long for Rin to process things.

But again, it's strange. Makoto and Haru are closer than he's seen any two friends be. So why would Haru hesitate to contact him? Hell, Rin texts Sousuke during every break he gets. Makoto may be away in Kyoto doing a summer internship with a loaded schedule. But what were a few texts? Even if Haru has nothing specific to say, simple greetings never hurt.

A sly grin sweeps Rin’s face. _Makoto. Haru looking lonely._ It’s practically an invitation for meddling. No, not meddling. _Helping_. He would be helping Haru by texting Makoto in his stead. Haru might get mad, but it’s for his own good.

Casting aside further thought, Rin types _I miss you_ and presses send. He holds in a laugh but it rises out of him and becomes some kind of breathing method. Thankfully, it's not loud enough for Haru to hear. Rin imagines Makoto reading the text and thinking of it being very un-Haru-like, but he hardly cares. The prospect of Makoto talking to Haru is all that matters. 

When minutes pass without reply, Rin decides to move to his own bed just a few feet away. He continues drying his hair with the towel before lying over the covers. His muscles finally give way to an intense day of competition, and he lets the pain, the relief, wave through his body how it sees fit. But just when he’s on the verge of sleep, he’s shaken violently by the shoulders, springing him into high alert.

Rin's eyes shoot open and he's met with a flustered, testy Haru looming over him, that dark hair, damp and clinging to his face. Haru's glare spells the end for him. Rin knows he's in trouble, and he's not trying to get out of it.

Haru straightens up at Rin’s unchanged expression and sits at the edge of the bed. He stares at his phone and his ears run a deeper shade of pink. An amused smirk spreads Rin’s lips as he rolls onto his side, hand propping his head.

“Got a message?” Rin teases. “What does it say?”

Haru doesn't reply. Instead, he casts a scathing glare over the shoulder and leaves the bed.

Rin notices that Haru's shirt is about two sizes too big, but that's not an issue right now. He would snatch the phone from Haru and read the message if he weren't too tired. To see a spark in Haru, even if it's a spark of irritation, is a win in itself.

“Jeez, you act like Makoto’s your boyfriend,” Rin jokes, rolling onto his back again.

“He is,” Haru states bluntly.

“You’re kidding!” Rin shoots into a sitting position. “Since when?” Suddenly, sleep feels like a far-off goal.

“Since a little before college.”

“Shit, Haru! That’s more than two years now! Why didn’t you tell me?!”

Haru skirts the question, setting the phone on the nightstand after turning it off. “Anyway, don’t send Makoto flirty texts.”

“Flirty?” Rin grimaces at the insinuation. Talk about deflection. Flirty or not, he did what Haru couldn’t bring himself to do. A _thank you_ would be nice.

Haru turns with sharp focus towards the bathroom, "I'm taking a bath."

“But you just—”

The door slams and Haru disappears before Rin can finish his sentence. He's taken by another episode of laughter. This time, the power of it has him in a shark-toothy smile.

That guy is definitely Haru.

 

 _Haru?! I miss you too. So much!_  

_I wanted to text you earlier, but I know you’re busy and I didn’t want to bother you. I’ve been watching your heats on the local channel here. I’m so proud of you! You’re amazing as always._

  _I love you, Haruka. Be sure to get some rest!_

 

Haru leans against the bathroom door, clutching the chest of his shirt—Makoto’s shirt—as if that will soothe his throbbing heart, the annoying feeling in his gut. Damn the butterflies and everything with them. This is exactly what Haru doesn't want to feel during competition! He wants to be mad at Rin but he's so swamped with hot, fuzzy emotion that it doesn't seem possible. 

He has Makoto's text memorized, and his mind races, thinking of how to respond. Because _I miss you_ isn't enough, and it isn't him. Haru pulls the shirt over his head and buries his nose in it, inhaling a mix of lilac fabric softener, body wash, and faint cologne. It's like a sedative.

Maybe he won't take another bath to clear his thoughts. Maybe he'll let these inevitable, unbalanced feelings do what they need to. Maybe he'll call Makoto in the middle of the night and ask if he's eating right, sleeping well. Maybe they'll talk until one of them falls asleep.

Haru slips back into Makoto’s shirt, bearing new intentions. He’s going to do it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
